


Delirious

by daughterofvalkyries



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofvalkyries/pseuds/daughterofvalkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was beautiful in a way/<br/>Deadly things always are”.<br/>A look inside Clove´s feelings about Cato. Before the reaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169396) by http://lostcap.tumblr.com/. 



She always knows when he´s near. She has memorized all the little and the big details about him. As a career, he knows how to walk the most silent way possible, but even so, she can always tell when he walks into a room or when he´s coming towards her without seeing him. Perhaps it´s his scent too - minty and strong, emanating from his body. Either ways, if he is there, she will know it - he would make sure she did, anyway.

So when he comes from behind and coils his thick arms around her waist, she was already expecting it. And when his mouth trails down her neck, kissing, licking, biting, she takes a deep breath, taking in his scent. She is also expecting it when he pulls away and heads to the door of her bedroom, shutting it close. Her eyes are fixed on him, watching each movement and anticipating what will happen next. She lays down on the bed, smirking and waiting. Their routine is the only one she can´t get tired of - and by the hungry and delirious look on his eyes every single time, he can´t get tired of it either.

As he lowers above her, his elbows support his weight beside her arms, she can´t help but think that there is something beautiful about him. His messy, dirty blonde hair brushes her cheek as he once again he delights himself with her exposed neck. He kisses pulls down her top´s sleeve as his lips voraciously wander down towards her chest. Her eyes close shut and she contains a moan by biting on her bottom lip. 

Before she knows it, their bodies are naked and tangled into each other.They were known in the Training Academy for being brutal and not hesitating to shed blood, even if it was completely unnecessary. When they were together like this though, protected by the privacy those four walls provided them, they melt around each other. There was still a trace of their brute, harsh nature in the way she sank her teeth on his shoulder and the way his hands bruised her pale skin, but it was the closest they would ever get to being gentle and caring - it was the most vulnerable they could be.

The muffled moans were replaced by groans and sounds of pleasure, only to be finally substituted by a comfortable silence. As in all the times before, she laid her head on his chest while his arms, possessively wrapped around her small figure, held her close and tight to him. A thin white sheet covered their naked bodies as they laid together for the next moments. He slept profoundly, looking years younger, almost peaceful, almost childish like, and she watched him. As she lightly traced her fingertips through his cheek,she thought he was beautiful, like her knives and his sword and the bruises she was sure to find on her own skin in the morning. _He was beautiful in the way deadly things always are._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you very much for taking your time to read my work. I hope you liked it and, if you did, it would make me very happy if you let me know. Thank you :)  
> P.S - This one-shot was inspired in a work of http://lostcap.tumblr.com


End file.
